Forgotten
by megzy.k
Summary: The cullens ,hales and tanya denali bullied bella in junior high so she left when she comes back two years later a changed girl what will happen ? rated M for Violence and swearing . I suck at summaries please read and review ! AH / AU. OOC !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own twilight but I do own a half eaten bag of dolly mixture ! Read and review

* * *

_Chapter one_

_I walked into the crowded food hall trying my hardest not to trip over my own two feet and embarrass myself for the third time that day . No one bothered to stop what they were doing and ask me to sit with them so I shuffled down to an empty table that had caught my eye when I had walked in. I dumped my old worn out bag down next to my feet as I plunked myself into my seat .My breathing hitched as I saw them . _

_My heart seemed to speed up immensely as I saw the familiar crowd of beautiful people walking slowly towards me._

_Walking in front was Rosalie and Jasper Hale both tall , blonde and highly admired by most of the school .Attached to Rosalie's arm was the biggest guy in school Emmet Cullen he had an evil grin plastered across his face that practically spelled trouble . Jasper walked slightly behind Rosalie and Emmet with his arm looped through Alice Cullen's .Alice was a small girl with short black spiky hair if I didn't know better I would have said she looked friendly .but like I said ,I knew better. I seemed to forget how to breath when they got within throwing distance of me . I shoved my head in my ragged copy of Wuthering heights and tried to ignore them._

_ The boy Leading them towards me was my reason for hiding in the toilets every lunch and break. He was the reason I pretended I was sick every morning . He was the reason I ran home from school ._

_Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was the most popular guy in school and he knew it .His floppy bronze hair and forest kissed green eyes where a major part of his popularity . He was currently single but they wouldn't last more than five minutes every girl in the school longed to have their fingers twisted in his bronze hair and have their body pressed up against his._

_Everybody except me that is. They continued to walk towards the table I was sitting at. Nobody seemed to care that these people were making my life a living hell because it carried on. _

_They all had menacing grins on their faces and I knew what was coming and no matter what it was it would most certainly end in tears. The chairs slid across the linoleum floor with an annoying squeak and they all sat around me. Let the torture begin._

_"Well look what we have here ! why if it isn't swan "Edwards sneering voice was ringing through my ears alongside the sound of the rest of them laughing._

_. Whilst he spoke Emmet and Rosalie decided to kick me under the table making me wince in pain._

_" Take your head out of that book swan ! No matter how smart you get no one's ever going to want you !" that remark was a new one and it hurt a lot._

_I tried to focus on the can of drink and bag on crisps I had for lunch .I hadn't even started eating them yet. I could even reach down to take a crisp out of the bag a small cold hand yanked it away ._

_"Thanks Bella these are my favorite "Her voice was high and mocking but I was more worried about the fact I was starving hungry with no food to eat. I watched helplessly as Alice sat down on Jasper's lap and started eating the crisps. In a last ditch attempt to save my drink I reached out to grab it but it wasn't there. I looked up to see Edward Cullen finishing of the remains of my drink. This was how it was everyday. As if my life couldn't get any worse a tall strawberry blonde strutted towards us. Tanya. When I say us I mean Edward, Alice, jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. I just happened to be sitting at the table they chose._

_"Edidie-kins you said you would save me a seat "Just perfect there was no more seats on the table and I was going to get ejected . Not that minded leaving I just knew it was going to be painful._

_"Oh no problem baby! swan was just leaving "With a swift shove I was on the floor surrounded by my belongings. I gathered my stuff and ran home with hot tears streaming down my face. I didn't care about the rest of the day I had to escape this living nightmare .That night my mother agreed to let me move schools for two years . When my two years ended I would go to forks high school._

I woke up in a cold sweat from having the same dream every night. I pulled my head up from the extremely comfy pillow it had been resting on and looked at the calendar. My two years was up. Today I would drive to forks high school and start school again and I was dreading it. Light was streaming through the gaps in my curtains. As I got in the hot shower I prayed that the group that had haunted my dreams for two years hadn't decided to go to forks high school. I mean its possible right they could have gone to one of those fancy ones that cost lots of money. I highly doubted it . I stepped out of the shower shuddering but not because of the cold because I was scared .

Sorry its short but you don't have to tell me its short in a review because I cant really change that . Ok you guys have to let me know if you want me to carry on ! Or I just won't bother ! Any questions will be answered . !!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight but I do own a stuffed giraffe and a empty bag of dolly mixture !

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 2 forgotten

I pulled on my skinny jeans and my favorite blue sweater that hugged my curves just right. I looked in the full length mirror as I threw on my jacket. I had defiantly grown up in those two years and now I had to admit I looked pretty good. My hair was curled into loose ringlets which flowed down around my face shaping it nicely. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. After snatching a granola bar from the closest kitchen cupboard I was on my way out of the door. I stopped to admire my truck. My Best friend Jacob from my old school on the reservation had re painted it and fixed up the engine.

I slid into the drivers side and brought the truck to life with a twist of the key . I drove down the familiar road that was covered in puddles and slush from the sleet last night and in the early hours of this morning. The five minute drive flew by due to my nerves. I pulled into a parking space and hopped out of the truck taking great care not to fall on my first day at forks high school. My eyes roamed the car park looking for the main entrance. That's when I saw them Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice. They were all getting out of the silver Volvo next to me. They were too deep in conversation to notice me standing there.

Once they were out of sight I pulled my house key out of my pocket and ran the sharp part along the side of the car creating a very prominent mark. I smiled to myself pleased with my work. Stupid shiny Volvo owner won't know what hit him.

My smile never faltered as I walked to the main office to get my time table. The main office was brightly lit causing me to blink several times in shock. Once my eyes adjusted I stepped towards a desk where a red haired woman sat typing into an old computer.

"Excuse me?" She looked up at me with an irritated look plastered across her face.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was thick with aggravation

"Yeah, I'm Bella swan – "I was cut off by several sheets of paper being shoved in my face.

I turned to walk out of the office muttering under my breath " Nice to meet you too " I walked out of the office with my eyes glued to the paper . I may have been looking at the paper but my mind was going a mile a minute . They wouldn't remember me but I remember them that calls for one thing I'm going to get my own back when they least expect it . My stunt with the key earlier was just the beginning . I was snapped out of my thoughts when two hands gripped my waist .

" Well well well whose this fine piece ass that my eyes happened to stumble upon" Perfect . let my plan begin . I spun around to face him .

"Bella swan "

"Edward Cullen " I smiled warmly at him trying my hardest not to slap him round the face for being the biggest jerk in history .

" Well Bella I see you have a different class to me next so I guess I will see you later" Ugh . He was the biggest jerk known to man but if I was going to get them back I had to put up with it .

" Yeah . See ya " I walked of to my next class which happened to be English . I walked down the isle looking down at my converses the whole time . I sat at a desk near the back . I had my headphones in when someone sat next to me . I looked up to see none other than Alice Cullen. She smiled at me and stuck her hand out for me to shake before she spoke .

" Hi I'm Alice Cullen "

" Hey I'm Bella swan"

The rest of the day passed un eventfully until I was driving out of the car park I heard.

" What the fuck ! someone keyed my car !"

Yeah this was gonna be fun !

Now I'm nervous whether people actually like it ! Am I doing alright? Let me know how you want Bella to get revenge !


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews but for this one i really want your REVENGE IDEAS !!!!!!!

Ok i want to tell you about my best freind / beta reader ! So her name is aymee and she puts up with absolutly everything i throw at her ! (Even when i sulk about bad reviews !) Yeah so she helps me with EVERYTHING ! SO everyone clap because she deserves a round of applause . I know you feel like clapping so clapp away !

Yeah so Read and review ! Done bother with bad reviews theres this new invention that means you can just close the window rather than being annoying ! So read and review !

* * *

My truck rumbled into its usual spot and I slid carefully down onto the path. I slung my bag over my shoulder and trudged to the door.

I hovered down stairs for a bit, eating a bowl of cereal whilst flicking through the TV stations, when something caught my eye It was your basic hair dye company but supposedly they had all the colors in the rainbow . That's when I remembered all the Cullen's loved their hair. Especially Alice.

I planned my revenge on the anorexic bully carefully, going over every detail. Once I was happy with my plan I folded up the paper and stuffed it between Romeo and Juliet and Pride and Prejudice. I couldn't put it of any longer so I went to bed dreading the dream I knew would come.

I drifted off into a restless sleep.

Tonight's dream was different to all the others but yet in some ways the same. Every dream of every night features them. Tonight was no different.

We had just had gym in the old school, playing dodge ball.

I was paired with Rosalie and I had to keep avoiding the balls that were aimed at my head. When the bell rang I rushed to the door but I was caught up in the crowd. I was pulled backwards by the scruff of my neck, wincing in the pain.

The teacher was talking to Edward while Alice dragged me back "Do you need any help Miss James?" Rosalie asked in a sickenly sweet voice. "Thank you, Rose. Can Edward, Bella, Alice and you put the balls back in the bag please?" The teacher was oblivious to the evil they were planning.

"Our pleasure Miss, Right bellie"She nudged me in the rib after her anybody else it would seem light but she had deadly sharp elbows which seemed to price my skin. I was in too much pain to say anything other than a strangled yes. The teacher quickly scurried away, muttering something about needing a break from hormonal teenagers. I rushed around the room, collecting as many balls as i could before the evilness started. I heard someone cough to get my attention and i unconsciously looked up. Alice, Edward and Rosalie were smirking at me, each holding a ball, surrounded by the one's i hadn't managed to clear away. I gulped.

They took this as a queue to start and pelted the balls at me. I dodged the first few, but I ran out of energy and soon gave up. A ball came flying to my head and I fell to the ground, much to the amusement of the bullies. My body was numb and I barely registered the balls making contact with my skin. Each one hit with a sickly thud. I was to numb to feel that was until they found the cricket balls which had been carelessly left out for the next class to use. The first one made contact with my nose and I saw the red liquid dribble down my face and onto the floor creating a crimson puddle. My stomach lurched. Urgh, blood. I closed my eyes but the smell filled my nose, making me gag. The balls stopped and I opened my eyes to see the retreating figures of the insanely beautiful bullies. Looks as if they finally had enough for today. I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the blood gushing out of my wounds, and walked to my car. Concerned stares followed me as I drove off, heading for home.

I woke up in the same cold sweat as usual. Why did those vial people have such an effect on me? I managed to drag myself of the all too comfy bed. After several attempts I was up and rushing through my morning routine so I had time to get some of that hair dye on my way to school. Alice greeted me in homeroom and Edward flirted with me for the rest of the day. They invited me to sit with them, but I politely declined, saying I had promised to sit with my new group of friends. I could hardly wait for gym, where we would be swimming this term. There justice will be served...for now. The day passed in a blur. I made new friends, nearly lost my cool and nearly slapped Edward for pinching my arse, and got to know the teachers a bit better. When gym came, I was nearly jumping up and down.

I skipped swimming with the excuse of being ill and I hung around in the showers until everyone was in the pool. I saw Alice's shampoo and conditioner and smiled evilly. I grabbed the hair dye and the shampoo and ran into a cubical. I tipped the contents of the shampoo bottle down the toilet and filled it up with the readymade dye. Shook it up and put it back in the same position it was in.

Girly, high-pitched voices travelled down to me so I ran out of the changing area, knowing that if I witnessed the hair dying accident I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. All the girls huddled around the mirrors taking their hair out of their towels to dry it. Of course everyone knew that something was wrong when Alice's blood curdling scream filled the room.

There stood Alice with damp hair which was half brushed with streaks of green in it. I had left some shampoo in the bottle so that it wouldn't be too obvious. Edward walked me to my car, and I planned on reversing very quickly and (accidently) driving into him, but my conscience told me otherwise. I got into the car and Edward waited to say goodbye. I turned the key in the ignition, but my car refused to start so I could escape. I huffed with impatience and tried again. Edward offered to drive me home and call the AA once I was there, and I couldn't exactly say no could I?

I hopped into his Volvo and fastened my seatbelt. Edward turned the radio down low and the heat up before making conversation with me. The more he talked, the more I realized that he wasn't the same bully he was before. Now he's just a pervert who keeps trying to grope me. One hand rested in my thigh, the other on the steering wheel. He reached my house 10 minutes after we left and he pulled up outside.

I swiveled around to take my belt of but his hands pulled my chin up so I could face him. His eyes burned into mine and I completely forgot who we were and all of the awful things he had done to me, all I could do was blink. I leaned closer and our lips met, sending an electric shock through my matured body. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and my hands were entwined in his hair. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. He smelled like sunshine. A noise from outside the car pulled me back to reality and I realized what I was doing. I yanked away and looked at the floor, avoiding the confused look on Edwards face.

"I've wanted to do that from the day I met you Bella" How wrong he was.

"No you didn't "His face turned to shock as I pulled myself out of the car and towards the front door , needless to say he followed me in. So I did what seemed right I ran to the living room with him following . I knew where it was Even though I rarely look at it . Then i found it . My junior high school photo with my name printed underneath. I chucked it at him and he caught it in his hand .

"Bella?" He looked from me to the photo with emotions flashing across his face. He understood now . I stood in the middle of my livingroom whilst he looked from the photo to me .

"What's the matter Cullen don't recognize me?" He ran out of the door slamming it behind him and I crumpled down to the floor as sobs raked my body. What was i going to do ?

Read and review !


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of my readers every single one of you is great

Read and review !

* * *

Forgotten

The creaking big yellow bus pulled itself slowly into the almost deserted car park . Rain drops crashed into the windows creating miniature explosions that no one cared to look at they were so small .Students spilled from the single door at the front like tiny buttons slipping through a torn package , All different in their own way . I sat idly at the back arguing with myself whether or not I should hide under the seat for the day . I decided it would just amount to more trouble so I shuffled to the front of the old bus holding onto the seats as I went in case of the likely event that I fell. Eventually I reached the front of the steel bus and looked out of the door .

I pushed one foot forward but my trainer lace got caught sending me hurtling to the cold wet ground . I huffed in anger and embarrassment as hauled myself to my feet trying my hardest to block out the sniggers erupting behind me .The second my feet where firmly on the ground I felt two pairs of hands push my back and the floor spun up to my face again contacting it with a hard thump. Blood started to trickle down to the tarmac as I rolled onto my back to see who the culprit was. Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen stood at my feet laughing hysterically at their handy work . I grabbed a tissue from my bag and held it up to the cut on my head . Edwards hair glistened slightly in the morning rain and Alice's did the same . I somehow gathered enough courage to pull myself to my feet once they walked off to join the rest of their gang who were also laughing so hard it must hurt . I fought back the torturous tears that threatened to spill over onto my already crimson cheeks.

Eventually our teacher returned from a nearby reception with a white plastic clipboard placed firmly in her hand.

" Alright class, I will call out your groups and you will arrange into them " My heart lurched when she said those words because it never ended well . for me at least.

Choruses of ' yes miss ' and ' uh –huh ' rolled through the crowd .

" Jasper , Emmet , Bella , Edward and Rosalie will be group one" For a second my heart felt like it stopped mid beat . This was going to be a horrible day .

The lyrics to my favorite song woke me from my nightmare as my alarm clock woke up . I pushed the heavy covers of my bed of and putthe radio on full blast so it could be heard clearly from the bathroom. I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom as the first verse played out .

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't play me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

I jumped slightly as the cold tiles made contact with my bare feet . I sluggishly walked over the mirror to see how bad I looked . After a few attempts at my hair I decided it was useless and I needed a shower anyway. I turned the handle signaling a flow of water.

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

I hummed to myself as I retrieved large fluffy towels from the airing cupboard down the hall , whilst the water heated up .

_Why are these lights so bright  
Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,  
Why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime_

I stepped into the hot water relishing in the feeling of the water battering against my ice cold skin .

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

I started to sing to myself as I washed my hair . My voice was defiantly out of tune but I was to wrapped up in my own little world to care .

_You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town_

After my hair was conditioned I decided it was time to get out and face the day that lied ahead of me .

_  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me _

_Remember what you told me _

_Remember what you told me __  
Told me, you told me, you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out baby  
Give me some cash out, honey_

The song finishes just as I turn of my radio . Just as I dried my hair and got ready for school I remembered the night before . I remembered the photo . I remembered the kiss . I remembered Edward leaving . I slipped my shoes on as I came to the conclusion that today was going to be hell .

I half walked half ran down the stairs because I was running so late . I carelessly threw the old creaking door open to see a very startled looking Alice .

" Oh , hey Bella ! jaspers of ill today and I was wondering if you wanted a lift "The color must of drained from my face when I realized Edward didn't tell anybody about last night.

" Err Alice , how did you find my house first time ?" She had a sheepish grin on her face the whole time I was talking.

" I didn't , Let's just say that your neighbors aren't morning people ." I chuckled at her comment before replying .

" Thanks for the offer Alice but I'm fine in my truck " She frowned at me then the truck . I felt I pang of hurt that the frowned at my truck . what did it ever do to her ?

" Well okay , but I'll be in the car doing my hair if you change your mind "

" I'll bear that in mind thanks Alice" She danced down to the car parked expertly in front of my house .

I climbed into my truck and shoved the key in the ignition . I turned the key but nothing happened , I was shocked this truck was supposed to work. I kept trying but no result . Eventually I jumped out and ran to the silver Volvo on my drive .I climbed in to meet a very smug looking Alice . She saw my irritation and just drove to school .

Later that day . . .

I was waiting in the rain by Alice's car when I saw Edward walking up to the car . I turned my body away from him trying to block him out, I didn't want to think about him no matter about see him . He just shrugged and got in the car . the passenger side window opened within minutes and he stuck his head out .

" Alice has cheerleading so I'm driving you home . We need to talk Bella . please."

In a moment of pure blissful madness I did what I thought was best . I walked home .I walked the whole way trying to ignore the car close on my trail . The car was never more than 10 meters away from me an it made me hate him more . The second I got home I reached a conclusion .

Edward Cullen was still an arse .

* * *

Read and review please !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days passed uneventfully much to my dismay Edward continued trying to 'explain' to me as he put it. I had a different phrase however, it was called 'making excuses for being a Jerkward'. Charlie had looked at my truck and told me there was some important part missing he also decided to add that I must be the only person in the world to actually lose a car part which was attached to the car . I suspected some fowl play but dismissed the thoughts almost as soon as they arose

.At the time I had merely my head and walked up to bed . I had no choice but to ride with Alice everyday. Alice still didn't show any signs of knowing about me and Edwards's previous conversation that also happened to be the last conversation we'd had in a week.

I pulled the door open at the usual time to see a different car parked on my driveway this morning. It was a cannery yellow sports thing. I had never paid any attention to car makes or models so I had no idea what it was all I knew was that it looks incredibly sport and didn't fit in with the forks surroundings.

I noticed Alice sitting unusually still -despite the blasting music- in the front seat as I approach the blinding yellow car. I gripped the door frame as I pulled my body into the low car.

"Hi Alice"

"Bella why didn't you tell me? " The car hadn't moved and Alice had turned her whole body to face me. Her eyes portrayed several emotions, anger, sadness but most of all guilt.

She had flicked the radio of and her face had a serious demeanor to it as the emotions disappeared from her eyes, one thing she couldn't hide though were the tears threatening to spill over and down her cheeks.

"Told you what Alice?" I instantly felt guilty about not talking to her sooner ,If I had I wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation .

"You know what? Since you came back you have been practically my best friend yet you didn't speak to me "Her face held no other emotions except remorse. I also noticed one particular part of the later sentence. _Came back_.

"Alice I wanted to tell you I really did! But I didn't know how and I really see you as a best friend. I don't want to ruin that "I spoke from my heart with true sincerity.

"Oh Bella can you ever forgive me? I was young and stupid I'm so sorry " Her eyes blinked several time in a vain attempt to hold back glassy tears .

"It Okays Alice I can see you've changed unlike _some people _"She shook her head and smiled at me pulling me into a hug.

"Come on we can't be late on valentine's day now can we?" With a flick of her wrist the car was running and we were driving to school in her fancy sports car .

" Yeah" I feigned interest in the raindrops creating whispery patterns on the side mirror as I phrased my question in my head I decided to just come out and say it .

"Can you ask Edward not to follow me home tonight?" I could of sworn her mutter something along the lines of 'stupid boy 'but I dismissed it.

"Sure I'll tell him "I hadn't noticed the we had stopped outside the school until Alice opened her door. I stumbled out of the car tripping over my heels as I went. I an instant Alice was hugging me so tightly I thought I would suffocate. We she finally pulled away I took a gasp of air.

"How long have you been holding that in?" I asked with my eyebrows raised in what I hoped to be a questioning look.

"Since you said you had forgiven me "She practically squealed with a wide smile plastered across her tiny features.

"I got to go Ali" I quickly waved goodbye before walking into the building in search of my locker. I walked down the semi empty hallway until I stopped at my new locker. Shoving the key into the lock I smiled when it opened to reveal a small teddy bear with a hot pink ribbon attached to it. The little card next to it had the most elegant hand writing I've even seen on it.

_Dear Beautiful_

_Happy valentines_

_Love_

_Anonymous_

_X_

I picked up the teddy and placed it softly in my bag along with my biology book. The bell at the end of the hall shrilled to life and I had to practically run to my biology class. UN fortunately I sat next to Edward in this class but after my valentine's gift I thought I could keep smiling the whole hour.

I walked into the room and my eyes automatically locked _on_ Edward who was looking even more gorgeous than usually (If that's humanly possible). His head was buried in a book which I couldn't see the name. On my desk there was a lilac heart shaped box with the same hot pink ribbon on it .Next to it was a card identical to the one attached to the teddy bear.

_Dear gorgeous_

_Happy valentines_

_Love_

_Anonymous_

_X_

We had a supply teacher for that lesson and Edward never removed his head from the book which was unusual for him. His messy bronze hair was all that was visible of his face all lesson.

The rest of the mornings lesson past in the same way every lesson I would walk in to find a different gift in my place with. Every gift had the same ribbon and label. Lunch rolled around before I had even tried to work out who had been sending the gifts – which were getting more and more elaborate- And I was sitting at our usual table with Alice .

" Earth to Bella ?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alice frantically waving her hand in front of my face. She had her hand clasped in jaspers . Who I'm happy to say has made a truce with me. Before I had gone of into my own thought we had talked through me and Alice's short conversation in her car this morning with Rosalie and jasper . Rosalie wasn't quite as egger to patch things up as jasper had been . Emmet had said he '' already known it was me '' And was very remorseful .

" Yeah Alice ?"

" I know who's sending the valentine's day gifts !" She was practically bouncing in her seat with the excitement of solving the puzzle.

" Who ?"

" Edward Its his handwriting !"

" Should have figured . I'm going to go a bit early and see if a can catch him in the act !"

Choruses of bye Bella erupted around me as I walked out of the busy food hall . My heels clicked softly on Lionel flooring of the empty hallway . When I got to the end of the hallway I saw a very frustrated Edward trying to break into my locker with what looked to be a paper clip . I don't know what compelled me to stay where I was stood but I did , Any normal person would have to my shouted at the idiot that was breaking into their locker but not me . Eventually he got it in to it and pulled a sliver box out of his pocket . He reached out and put the small box into my now wide open locker .

The door to the classroom near my locker opened and Mr. banner – our biology teacher – walked out . Edward swiftly shut my locker and walked away from it to his next class.

A tap on my shoulder made me jump. I spun around and crashed into the biggest guy in the school. Emmet Cullen.

" Hey goober , Who you spying on ?"

" No one in particular . Sorry Emmet got to go don't want to be late " I quickly ran to my next class where a very relaxed looking Edward was leaning against my English desk .

" Hello partner "

" What ? Are you some sort of cowboy now ?"

" No we have been partnered up for our English project look " He pointed his finger towards the massive white board mounted on the wall and sure enough there was Edwards name and my name with a line connecting them . Just perfect . The teacher soon walked in calling the class chatter to a stop.

" Okay class from this week onwards we will be doing Romeo and Juliet these are your groupings " Crap . crap . crap.

The minute the bell went I was running out towards Alice's car where she was yet to be seen .

" Bella wait up !" I cringed and turned around to face Edward.

" Yes Edward?" I tried to pour as much bitterness into my voice as I spoke .

" We have an English project due in tomorrow you were gone before she said it "

" Great How about I do it at home and hand it in with both our names on it " He frowned at me .

" No way we are doing it together. Your place or mine " This just kept getting better didn't it .

" Yours " _That way Alice will be there if you attack me _I mentally added .

" Great I will see you at seven . We have a lot of work to do " By the time Alice had turned up Edward had left . She dropped me home after telling me she would see me later . Thanks a lot for reminding me Alice.

This actually took me several days so I really hope you guys like it . So read and review . If you have any questions I would be happy to answer them . I really do have the best readers you guys are so patient and nice. If I could I would give you all your very own Edward Cullen ! Which would you prefer ? human or vampire ? let me know peoples !

READ AND REVIEW .


	6. Chapter 6

_Did I mention I love you guys ? Well I do !_

_Read and Review Every 100 reviews gets a chapter in Edwards point of view_

* * *

Cute little saying of the day :

A man woke up on morning with a headache and saw a rose, aspirin, water, and a note on the bed side table written on it: 'Breakfast is on the table I am off the store".  
When he went down stairs he saw his son and asked him what happened last night.  
His son said "Well you came home drunk and when mom tried to kiss you, you yelled 'get off me lady I am married!' "  
Getting drunk: $65  
Calling a cab when your to drunk: $21.50.  
Saying the right things at the right time: Priceless.

* * *

Snowflakes flittered into my hair and onto my clothes the sensation made my shiver in the cold winter air .I nervously intertwined my shivering freezing fingers as I contemplated whether or not it was to late to run back to the safety of my toasty warm truck . The large white door flew open and the hope that I would have any chance of getting back to my truck died .

My alter ego let out a dramatic sigh in my head as I saw Edward standing before me looking surprisingly excited . "Annoying prick" I thought sarcastically .

" Bella !" His voice was almost relived yet happy at the same time .

" Edward " I replied in a flat voice that instantly reminded me of the stereotype old people used for teenagers.

" Yes I'm fine Bella , thanks for asking !" Edwards voice was sarcastic and playful .My alter ego was now getting into a sprinting position getting ready to launch back to the truck , if only I was that lucky .If he wasn't such a sadistic prick I would have laughed.

" No problem Edward " I replied in the same tone before I was forcefully tackled to the ground by someone that looked vaguely similar to Alice. I let out a surprised squeak instantly regretting it when my face blushed crimson. A musical laugh erupted above me and my suspicions where confirmed. It was Alice who currently had me pinned to the ground whilst she hugged me so hard I was gasping for breaths.

Jasper soon walked into the room and stood close to Alice so that he could pull Alice of me if I needed him to . " Alice Hun? I think it might be a good idea if you stopped hugging Bella now . you may be small but you are heavy" I could have sworn I heard him mutter something along the lines of " And pretty darn strong " but dismissed it .

" Fine " Alice let out an exasperated sigh as she clambered of me into a standing position next to jasper . I looked down to assess the damage but was pleasantly surprised to find that I wasn't bleeding or had any broken bones.

A hand stuck out in front of my face. Presuming it was jasper I grabbed it and started to haul myself up when and electric bolts rippled through my hand and body .

The hand which had been supporting most of my weight let go of me instantly leaving me to fall to the floor again with a loud thud . When I looked up again I was met by Edward looking from me to his hand in awe . I looked around to see that Alice and jasper where long gone which meant I had grabbed Edwards hand . My alter ego sat its self down on the floor next to me and started aiming an imaginary gun at Edwards head . I was really starting to like my alter ego . Edwards forest kissed green eyes twinkled with wonder for the best part of ten seconds before he looked back at me with a sheepish grin on his face.

After giving myself a second to recover I placed my palms flat on the ground before pushing myself up . " Let's get this over with then " He nodded his head silently in agreement .

He silently lead me up to a room on the top floor . The house most defiantly had a good decorator .

When we reached what I presumed to be Edwards room I looked around in awe . One wall was made completely of glass . There was a double bed pushed up against one wall and books and CD's lining the other walls .

Perched on the bed was a worn copy of Romeo and Juliet . Before I could speak Edward had sat down on the floor and started pulling roughly folded papers out of his school bag .

" So what scene is the project on ?"

" OUR project is on scene 2 act 2 " He made sure to emphasize the word our just for my benefit .My heart dropped .Did it have to be that scene . My alter ego was now holding a lighter to the Romeo and Juliet book and dancing around it chanting .

" You've got to be kidding me right ?" A smug smile pulled at his lips as he responded .

" Nope we were given that scene" .

" Fine but we talk about the work only ?"

" Uh- huh "

Edward kept to his word until half an hour later when Alice came bundling into the room with jasper trailing behind her.

" Look outside ! were snowed in " Alice was torn between been being excited and worried .

" SNOWED IN ! I practically shrieked at the small pixie like girl standing before me .

" Yes SNOWED IN ! The school sent out a message saying it would be shut tomorrow as well" . she mimicked my high pitched shriek perfectly . At that my face lit up . I quickly got up and started slipping on my thick winter coat .

" Bella , where in god's name do you think you're going ? There's three feet of snow out there ! Your staying here tonight" Edwards voice was extremely happy at that point in time . I froze realizing I was stuck here for the night with Edward. I quickly grabbed my phone and rang Charlie letting him know about the school and not being able to get home . He said goodnight and we hung up .By the time in walked back into Edwards room Rosalie and Emmet were in there as well . Alice skipped over to me and pulled me to the ground by my hand .

" Okay seeing as Jasper , Bella and Rosalie are pretty much stuck here I declare a game of truth or dare !" Alice and Emmet cheered where as everyone else just groaned .

" Okay then I'll go first" Emmet's voice reflected his enthusiasm .

" Bella truth or dare?" I paused for a moment thinking over my reply.

" Dare "

" I dare you to . . . hop everywhere for the next three hours !" Emmet seemed genuinely proud of his childish dare and I just rolled my eyes at his stupidity . The next hour continued in the same manner and I almost tripped on several occasions due to my hopping dare . Maybe it wasn't quite as stupid as I had first thought.

After falling flat on my face for the third time that night it was Rosalie's turn .

" Edward truth or dare "

" Dare !obviously ." A smug smirk covered his face and Rosalie's at the same time.

" Bring it on Rosalie !"

Her eyes flicked from me to Edward and I instantly realized I was getting sucked into this as well .

" Alice can two people be involved in a dare ?" Her smile grew wider with each syllable . My alter ego was standing next to her sitting form and jumping at her long blonde hair with a pair of scissors .

Alice sat up from jaspers embrace just to nod and melt back into him again .

" Okay then !"

" To dumb to think of a simple dare rose ?" Edward was obviously way to confident about this.

" Shut up Edw- !" I was cut of by Rosalie announcing her dare .

" I dare Edward and Bella to be handcuffed to each other for 24 hours starting from the moment this game ends !" Everyone's eyes widened .

" No backing out remember !" She quickly added.

* * *

IMPORTANT AN: So every hundred reviews I get there will be a chapter from Edwards point of view but the next chapter has to be from his point of view so please please please review ! Ideas , questions and opinions are all welcome just review please . I can't update until I hit 100 reviews !


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I updated early because I truly love you guys ! **_

* * *

**_Its been decided I need a new summary ! If you send me one and I choose it you will get a MASSIVE shout out next chapter ! Let the competition begin !_**

* * *

_**When everything's coming your way, you're in the wrong lane**_

* * *

I grimaced as the cold metal hand cuffs locked into place. Alice gave a slight tug on the cuffs to check they were secure. The smug smile pulling at the corners of her mouth did not escape my notice.

"Their locked in nice and tight rose "Alice called into the next room as she tucked the keys safely in her pocket. We had been given half an hour to prepare for the next twenty four hours. I had used my time to wash up and change into some of Alice's tracksuit bottoms and a training top. It had been decided that the dare would start at exactly midnight. Ironic I know.

"Thanks Alice!" Rosalie called from the bottom of the stairs. She and Emmet were currently going upstairs to go to bed. Alice and jasper were also now making their way up to their respective rooms. I Looked up to see Edward staring at me, questioningly. It took me a second to figure out what he meant, but with a quick head twitch in the direction of the stairs I realised what he meant.

Oh my god! I'm going to have to sleep in the same bed as Edward Freaking Cullen?!

Just my damn luck!

The look on my face must of been one of complete horror because he let out a low yet audible chuckle under his breath as he started to pull me towards the stairs. My feet shuffled along behind him in a desperate attempt not to trip and give him more reason to laugh at me . The polished laminate floor was like ice on my bare feet. I felt like a criminal walking the green mile . I had the handcuffs right ? God knows why Rosalie had handcuffs . I really hope I never have to hear that story .

My alter ego was desperately trying to saw apart the cuffs with a chainsaw. I was praying I could get away with sleeping on the laminate floor but luck wasn't on my side as he slid into the bed pulling me in beside him.

"Well let's get this over with then "I mumbled trying my hardest not to let the glorious smell of his pillows over take my senses and kill all the rationality left in me.

"I'll wait for you, ya know. I'll wait until you realise you can't resist me "Anger surged through me as those words escaped his mouth.

"Egotistic freak "I spat back at him through clenched teeth.

" Fine have it your way , It wont be long until you will realise it to " I decided to ignore that comment and just rolled as far onto my side as the chain would let me and clenched my eyes shut willing myself into unconsciousness.

Eventually after what seemed like hours I slipped into a restless sleep.

Edward Cullen's perspective.

I pushed my head further into my pillow and tried to fall asleep. I was close to sleep when I heard Bella whisper something beside me.

"Edward stops! Please stop "I was extremely confused as I rolled onto my other side to see what she was on about .

" Bella I didn't do anything " Once I was facing Bella – who had now rolled onto her back – I noticed almost immediately that her eyes were tightly clenched shut and there was a slight layer of sweat lining her forehead . I lay frozen for a second wondering whether she was ill or something. Her head suddenly snapped away from me as if she had been slapped around the face and hard. It instantly became clear she was still asleep.

"Edward no! please " Her voice was desperate and slightly louder than before . Her voice raised and octave higher again as she repeated what she had said for the third time as a tear slipped from her eyes and down her flushed cheek. I panicked. What was I supposed to do? I really should have taken a ''how to comfort females'' course at the summer school thing.

I gently tugged on the handcuff and Bella came rolling to me. This didn't help my panicking state. Her hair was spread out over the pillow. Oh god, she smelt good! She still looked scared, so I wrapped my other arm around her in a comforting gesture. I held my breath as she stirred. Bella moved closer to me, inhaled deeply, and then sighed, before resting her head under my chin. It became painfully obvious she was still asleep. She started to shake violently and I didn't know what to do so I lowered my lips down to her ear and tried to coax her awake. I was really concerned that she was having nightmares about me.

"Bella? Come on Bella time to wake up "Her eyes started to flutter open and they looked straight into my concerned eyes. It was almost as if something clicked in her mind, her face showed so much emotion. Eventually she spoke. Her eyes never leaving mine as words tumbled from her delicate lips.

" What did I say Edward ? Please tell me what I said ?" She sounded so scared.

I gulped before answering her, my eyes never leaving hers.

"You said ' Edward stop ! Please stop!' And then 'Edward no! Please!' What was wrong?" I asked concern thick in my voice.

"I d-don't want to answer that question Edward" Suddenly Something clicked in my mind as I remembered my father Carlisle telling me about a case he once treated. The person had been bullied and they remembered it every night in their dreams. It took months of therapy to help them. A wave of guilt over took my senses before I could comprehend what was happening my arms were tightening around her waist and my face was buried in her hair.

I felt horrible. I had caused this beautiful creature so much suffering, all because I was young and foolish. I had assumed that looking like Cheryl Cole was beautiful, but the girl in my arms was the meaning of perfection.

I nuzzled into her chocolate brown hair, hoping she would hear my silent apology. I knew it wasn't enough, but I had 24 hours to convince her that I had changed.

At that very moment, I could have kissed the weather forecaster for the snow!

" Bella look I really don't know how to say this so that you will believe me but I really am so -" I was cut of by her lips being pressed against mine . I was confused and elated at the same time. Her lips moved in sync with mine. A fiery passion rushed through us like lightning, causing Goosebumps on my pale skin. I broke the kiss and leaned back to stare into her eyes. We were both panting from lack of oxygen. As soon as we tore apart I felt empty. The energy was no longer flowing through my body. I leaned forward and brush a few stray strands of hair off of Bella's face.

Her skin felt like silk under my hesitant fingers. Her cheeks flushed scarlet and she quickly averted her eyes.

"Don't suppose you could forget I did that just now could you?" I smiled wider.

"Nope sorry Bella but you gave in admit it "Her eyes slowly travelled back up to mine.

"So where does this leave us?" Her voice was quiet and timid. She was asking me for once.

I stayed silent for a minute. Could I really let her trust me? Even though my previous relationships ended badly? I came to a conclusion that could break some hearts.

"Well, here we are. Sitting in my bed. Snowed in. All alone in my room. Bella, I think you agree." I said.

She looked confused. "I want real answers!"

"Yes, no, to get to the other side, 1.772453851-" She cut me off. "I do not want to know the square root of pie! I want real answers Edward." I considered telling her they were real answers but decided against it.

"Well..." I said, pretending to be thinking when the answer was a yes.

Bella switched. "You know what? Stuff it! Mike Newton is nicer than you anyway! He brought me presents for valentines and left me notes! Unlike you!"

I flipped. "Newton? It was me who put the things in you locker! It was me who left you the notes! It's me who likes you! Not Newton!" I shouted.

A smug look crossed her face and I realised what I had said.

" I saw you put it into my locker!" Well I had never taken Bella for the devious type before , how wrong I was.

She dropped the mocking tone as she turned deadly serious .

" Do you think we could give this a go Edward . In all seriousness "

"Yes Bella I do " With that I brushed my lips against hers once more . I was to happy to question her change of heart so I just lost myself in the moment .

* * *

_**Everyone clap and say AWWWWW ( I know your confused about bellas decision but shes emotionally unstable right now ( poor bella ) ) **_

_**So I have a question for you guys . What is your favourite chapter in twilight and what is your favourite book in the series .?**_

_**A massive thank you to my beta reader AMY for helping with the chapter . What would I do without you Amy? I would probably be in some really sticky situations and you know it !!!!!!**_

**_Please please please click that little green button and drop me a review _**

**_100th review will get a mention and remeber every 100 reviews there will be another edwards point of view ! this is just a taster !_**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm sorry this chapter took so long but my beta reader / Best friend Has been ill and I pretty much refuse to write without her . Sad I know but that's just me ! I decided to write this chapter alone though because I'm scared some of you guys may kill me .: ) Get well soon Amy !

Thank you to _**F21496**_ who left me my hundredth review .

Yes I know its short ! Logged in reviewers will be sent a preview of the next chapter.

* * *

Bella point of view .

I woke up to find myself in a dimly lit room that I didn't recognize . Streams of light filtered through the curtains creating detailed patterns on the wall opposite them . I sat up quickly trying to figure out where I was , my legs kicked out on an attempt to push myself up right. I soft moan came from beside me and I realized I had kicked something. The second I saw Edwards face last night flooded back to me. I remembered Edwards kisses and gentle words as he held me to his chest. We hadn't fallen asleep until the early hours of the morning , completely lost in our own little world as we told each other about the past few years . I couldn't even remember my dream for last night I was so wrapped up in the conversation .

The door creaked open a little and Alice poked her small head around the door , An angry look on her face .

" Is it safe ?"A voice whispered from outside the door . Alice tipped her head toward the person and nodded her head slightly. I was instantly confused .

" What are you two doing?" I asked in a low voice just loud enough for them to hear . Rosalie quickly sauntered into the room and walked straight over to my side of the bed. She swiftly shoved a silver key in the lock of my hand cuff and pulled it of my wrist dropping it onto the sheets .

" We need to talk !" She snarled in my ear . I was tugged from the warm comfort of Edwards bed and into the hallway without a sound from either girl. The second the door was shut Alice grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face her .

" What the hell Bella !" Her small frame seemed to almost tower over me now and I had to resist the urge to cower in fear .

" Excuse me ?"I spat back in shock . Rosalie decided to chime in .

" Guess what we walked in on last night " A low gasp escaped my lips and I quickly clasped my hand to my mouth . They saw

" So then are you just going to stand there or are you going to explain why my brother was eating your face last night ?"

" We . . . Um . . . Decided to give each other a chance " I couldn't think of any better way to explain it .Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh before stomping of to Emmet's room leaving me and Alice standing in the hallway silently.

I decided to chance a glance at Alice and what I saw shocked me .She was shaking slightly her eyes glistening with unshed tears . I quickly realized what this must have looked like to her . I should of know this would seem like I had used her to get to Edward . Guilt washed over me at the sudden realization.

" Alice ? . . . Do you hate me ?" I would be crushed if she hated me .

" I'm Angry right now , I need time to think " I quietly walked back to her room , leaving me alone in the empty hall.

I crept back into Edwards room and sat on the end of the bed until I felt movement next to me. I turned around to see a very disoriented looking Edward blinking furiously in the light.

" Morning sunshine " I mumbled in his direction still feeling downtrodden. He rubbed his eyes slowly before stretching his arms out .

" I see the Ice queen set you free then " He mumbled , His voice husky from sleep.

" They both hate me right now thanks to you . They think I used them " I sighed shaking me head slightly .

He was quiet for a moment before sitting up against the headboard . " Did you ?" He said so quietly it was almost a whisper . I saw red. How could he even think that ?

I shuffled over his sheets until I was an arm's length away and I slapped him with all the force I could muster .

" I can't believe you !" I screamed at him . I started back at me shocked by my sudden out burst .

" Bella – " I cut him of . I wasn't interested in what he had to say right now .

I quickly grabbed my bags and marched toward the door . Just before I got to the door I remembered rose putting the handcuff key on the bed side table . I practically ran over the table and grabbed the key which was still sitting where she had left it .

" Bella What are doing ?" Edward asked slightly panicked .

I swiftly locked the other cuff to the nearest bedpost before he could register what I was doing . Once he was safely locked to his bed I stood at the foot of his bed and looked directly at him .

" How dare you accuse me of using Alice and Rosalie just to get with you !?" I highly doubted he heard a word I said , he was to busy worry about the fact I chained him to the bed . I threw the key to the other side of the room and stormed out . I silently thanked the gods for the rain last night. I was going to be much easier driving in slush then it would have been driving in snow.

* * *

Well . . . . Can anybody tell I was angry whilst writing that . Today my cousin dropped my beloved Ipod into a bowl of bubble gun mixture . Sadly Mr. IPod Is no more. Anyone who knows me will know that I'm royally pissed so I chained Edward to the bed ( sorry edward )


End file.
